The present invention relates to a machining head for mechanically machining boards, in particular printed circuit boards.
Such machining may include milling, e.g. for edging the boards, and drilling, e.g. in points arranged according to a given grid pattern, which operations may both be performed on the same machine using two different tools: a cutter and drill respectively. As each tool requires a different spindle, however, in terms of power, speed, etc., machines are normally designed to fit two sets of machining heads, one each for drilling and milling, which obviously makes for greater expense.
Known machining heads must be removed from the machine for repair or replacing worn parts, particularly the tool spindle, which is a complex operation requiring skilled personnel and therefore involving a good deal of time and expense.